La apuesta
by Cris Snape
Summary: Peter está tan seguro de que va a obtener un Extraordinario que es capaz de apostarse lo que sea. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Dcasiopea.


**LA APUESTA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Regalo de Amigo Invisible para_ _ **Dcasiopea.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **La apuesta**

Menudo desastre. Hacía tiempo que un examen no le salía tan rematadamente mal. Por supuesto que no estaba obsesionado con sacar buenas notas pero aquel era su último año en Hogwarts y no podía ir suspendiendo como si fuera un principiante. Además, tampoco comprendía por qué le había salido así. Incluso había seguido el consejo de Remus y estudió a conciencia. En fin, sería cuestión de mala suerte. Y no es que les deseara nada malo a sus amigos pero si el resto de Merodeadores también suspendía, se sentiría bastante reconfortado. Así pues, en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del aula de Aritmancia rodeó los hombros de Remus con un brazo.

—¡Ey, Lunático! ¿Qué tal se te ha dado?

Remus tardó un instante en responder porque estaba sacando el libro de texto de su mochila. Pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta que se detuvo en una y leyó con rapidez. Su cara de disgusto hizo que Sirius Black se sintiera aliviado.

—¿Tan mal te ha salido?

Su camarada le miró como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—He metido la pata en la pregunta número tres pero creo que el resto del examen está bien.

¡Cómo no! Remus _Pluscuamperfecto_ Lupin rara vez se equivocaba en el ámbito académico. Claro que se esforzaba más que nadie, tal vez espoleado por su pequeño problema peludo. Y es que parecía considerar que para una persona de su condición la única opción vital válida consistía en sobresalir por encima de los demás. Ser el más trabajador, el más responsable y el que mejores notas sacara. ¡Ay! Si no fuera por los Merodeadores se hubiera convertido en un joven muy aburrido.

Puesto que Lunático no le acompañaría en su desgracia, Sirius miró a James. Fue un poco raro no encontrarlo pegado a Lily. Entendía que estuviera ansioso por estar con ella pero desde que se habían hecho novios parecían el uno una prolongación del otro. Por fortuna, esa mañana Lily comentaba el examen con sus amigas como si hubiera decidido prescindir de besos románticos durante al menos cinco minutos. Dispuesto a aprovecharse de la situación, Sirius cambió los hombros de Remus por los de James.

—¿Y tú, colega? ¿Qué tal?

—Bastante bien —James sonrió con satisfacción y buscó con la mirada a su novia—. Ha sido una suerte que cayera la última pregunta. Precisamente esta mañana he repasado el tema con Lily. Si no es por ella hubiera tenido que dejarla en blanco.

—Sí, qué suerte.

Y no sólo porque James pareciera idiotizado por los encantos de la muy pelirroja señorita Evans, si no porque había tenido el descaro de no suspender junto a él. En fin, aún le quedaba Peter. Su rollizo y querido Colagusano.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Peter? ¿Conseguiremos aprobar esta vez?

A Sirius le gustaba meterse con él pero Peter realmente no era tan torpe como estudiante. No trabajaba bien bajo presión y necesitaba practicar más que el resto de los Merodeadores cuando aprendían un hechizo nuevo pero siempre terminaba por salirle bien. Como alumno era el más flojo de los cuatro pero tampoco era un desastre total.

Esa mañana Peter estiró la espalda y alzó la barbilla, adquiriendo una postura bastante altanera. Y era tan raro que su Colagusano hiciera aquello… Parecía hasta orgulloso de sí mismo, cosa que sus abundantes y un poco tontos complejos no le permitían hacer demasiado a menudo.

—Creo que he sacado un _Extraordinario_ —Espetó con voz firme.

Sirius le escuchó con atención, alzó las cejas un instante e intercambió una mirada con Remus. Con James no porque a esas alturas estaba más pendiente de Evans que de otra cosa. A continuación, Sirius se rió.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Venga ya!

—Hablo en serio —Peter parecía molesto por su incredulidad—. Lo he clavado.

—Pues sería la primera vez en toda tu vida que sacas un _Extraordinario_.

—¡No es verdad! —Colagusano alzó tanto la voz que James dejó de admirar la belleza de su novia para mirarle a él—. Te recuerdo aquella vez en cuarto curso, cuando transformamos esos jarrones.

Peter tenía razón. El hecho de que se hubieran pasado meses practicando para convertirse en animagos había ayudado bastante a su desempeño en clase de Transformaciones. Incluso Colagusano aprobaba sin dificultades, aunque rara vez alcanzaba la excelencia.

—Venga, tío —Sirius dejó a un lado las carcajadas pero no la mirada de no creerse una palabra—. A ti la Aritmancia se te da fatal desde siempre. No me vengas con esas.

—No se me da tan mal. Además, he estudiado un montón. Mucho más que tú.

—Eso es verdad —Apostilló Remus antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Vale que apruebes pero, ¿un _Extraordinario_? Imposible.

Peter empezó a ponerse un poco rojo. Debía estar seriamente cabreado. Sirius pensó que tendría una pataleta y se marcharía a llorar sus penas a algún rincón pero en vez de eso se le encaró. Y eso también era muy raro. ¡Si lo adoraba y admiraba como pocos en Hogwarts!

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? ¿Tal mal te ha salido a ti?

Remus alzó las cejas. James definitivamente ya no estaba pendiente de su pelirroja y puso cara de _"Te ha pillado, colega"._

—¡Claro que no! —Era una tontería. Su primer impulso había sido mentir, aunque estaba claro que no engañaba a nadie—. Reconozco que se me han olvidado un par de cosas pero aprobaré —O a lo mejor no—. En cambio tú…

—Te repito que yo voy a sacar un _Extraordinario_ —Peter le interrumpió. Estaba muy, muy molesto con Canuto—. Y te apuesto lo que quieras.

James soltó un silbidito de asombro. Remus alzó las cejas de nuevo. Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una risita de incredulidad.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente.

Peter tenía la nariz alzada y se le veía tan seguro de sí mismo que debía estar convencidísimo de tener la razón de su lado. Sirius incluso dudó pero como era un chico que adoraba aceptar toda clase de retos y que nunca le hacía feos a una buena apuesta, se puso serio y encaró a Colagusano. Se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine, vaya que sí.

—Si tan seguro estás, apostemos.

—Apostemos.

Durante casi treinta segundos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, posiblemente porque sus respectivas mentes estaban maquinando algo que pudiera otorgarles cierta diversión en el futuro. Sirius pensó en tenderle una emboscada a Quejicus pero descartó la idea porque ni a Remus ni a James les haría ninguna gracia. Peter realmente era mejor siguiendo las bromas que ideándolas, menos aún cuando se trataba de improvisar. Por suerte Cornamenta estaba allí. Y parecía realmente entretenido con su intercambio de palabras.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo.

James mostró todos los dientes y sus amigos le prestaron atención. Cuando terminó de hablar, Remus tenía el ceño fruncido, Sirius cara de admirar su mente perversa y Peter estaba un poco pálido, posiblemente porque tenía miedo.

—Entonces, ¿está hecho?

Inquirió James. Sus amigos estrecharon las manos. La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

 **2**

 **El** _ **Extraordinario**_

Vaya mierda.

No es que fuera sorprendente ya que estaba más claro que el agua que iba a suspender, pero verlo escrito en pergamino era una faena. Sirius bufó, maldijo un millón de veces el momento en que había decidido dar clase de Aritmancia y miró a Peter. Porque su día aún podía empeorar un poco más.

Las apuestas entre los miembros de los Merodeadores eran bastante habituales. Cuando uno se enfrentaba a Colagusano podía estar bastante seguro de la victoria, pero ese día no tenía pinta de haber perdido. Sirius entornó los ojos e intentó convencerse de que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Peter estaba sonriendo y Remus ya le había echado un vistazo a su nota y se sentía igual que un bicho al que llevan al matadero.

Esperaría al final de la clase para conocer su destino. No hubiera resultado nada difícil enviarle una nota a Lunático para preguntarle pero no quería saber nada. De momento prefería confiar en su victoria y olvidarse de que tendría que hacer lo que James le había sugerido que hiciera.

¡Oh, demonios! Sirius estaba convencido de que aquella gamberrada iba a superar cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho en Hogwarts hasta ese día. Y realmente habían hecho muchas trastadas. Claro que en esa ocasión tendría que hacerlo solo, lo cual no resultaría tan divertido como echar mano del Mapa del Merodeador para salir de excursión por la noche.

—Canuto —James se había inclinado y le susurraba al oído—. Creo que estás jodido, colega.

Peter se veía loco de contento. Estaba sonriendo y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Y cuando uno suspendía normalmente no tenía esa clase de comportamiento. Sirius entornó los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Cornamenta.

—Bobadas.

—Bueno —James se encogió de hombros—. Tú sigue negando lo obvio si quieres.

James no le dijo nada más hasta el final de la clase. Tampoco hizo ademán de mandar ningún mensaje para solicitar información. Sirius poco a poco se olvidó de su suspenso y se dispuso a idear un plan. Claro que cualquier cosa que pensara podría quedar en agua de borrajas porque ni siquiera sabía si lo que pretendía podría hacerse. Después de todo nunca lo habían intentado. Mira que se les habían ocurrido calamidades con el paso de los años pero nunca se les pasó por la cabeza eso.

Peter apenas tardó un segundo en ponerle su examen frente a los ojos una vez terminó la clase. Sirius distinguió el _Extraordinario_ y frunció el ceño. Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. A lo mejor no debería ser tan quejica porque era un Merodeador y ellos siempre afrontaban su destino con valor y no tenían miedo y no les importaba salgarse todas las normas del colegio para ir en busca de un poco de diversión, pero realmente hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de Peter. Quedarse esperando con los demás mientras él hacía aquello sonaba mil veces mejor que hacerlo uno mismo.

—¿Qué me dices ahora, hombre de poca fe?

Que lo impensable había ocurrido. Sirius podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Peter había sacado mejores notas que él, y mira por dónde tenía que pasar justo ahora. Mierda.

—Ya lo veo, ya —Espetó de mala gana.

—¿No me vas a felicitar?

Sí. Debería hacerlo porque era buen amigo pero también era un chaval que tenía muy mal perder, así que se limitó a apretar los dientes y emitir un sonido que no parecía del todo humano. A Peter no pareció importarle su falta de entusiasmo; estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo cara de mala persona.

—Ahora hablemos de cosas importantes, Canuto.

Podría haberse hecho el tonto pero no le serviría de nada. Así pues, pronunció esas palabras en un murmullo:

—La apuesta.

—Efectivamente. La apuesta.

Gruñó. Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda para demostrarle su apoyo y solidaridad. James se rió suavemente y despidió a Evans con un gesto.

—Respecto a eso, tal vez nos precipitamos un poco cuando aceptamos, ¿no te parece?

Sus tres compañeros entornaron los ojos. Sirius suspiró y se dijo que había hecho bien al intentarlo. Ahora debía comportarse como un hombre y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez la cosa no fuera tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 **3**

 **El castigo**

—Dime una cosa, James. ¿Qué opinión te merece el profesor Dumbledore?

La pregunta de Remus no deja de ser un poco desconcertante. El aludido, que está bastante entretenido removiendo el fuego de la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor, alza la cabeza para mirarle e intercambia una mirada con Peter antes de responder.

—Yo diría que es un tipo bastante decente.

De hecho, Remus tenía mucho que agradecerle. Lo había admitido en el colegio pese a su problema peludo y había evitado que la cosa fuera a mayores cuando pasó lo de Quejicus.

—En ese caso, ¿qué crees que hará si pilla a Sirius?

James puso morritos. Cuando se le ocurrió que los Merodeadores debían robar el Sombrero Seleccionador, pensó que era la mejor idea del mundo. Dudaba que alguien en toda la historia de Hogwarts lo hubiera hecho alguna vez y tampoco es como si tuvieran malas intenciones. Lo sacarían del despacho de Dumbledore, lo guardarían en su dormitorio durante una noche o dos y lo devolverían como si nada hubiera pasado. No era como si quisieran destruirlo o hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

Sí. Una idea genial, la travesura definitiva. Y James tenía dudas. Muchas dudas. Sabían lo suficiente del castillo como para ser conscientes de que entrar en el despacho del director sin permiso era bastante complicado. Debía tener un montón de hechizos protectores ancestrales que a saber qué podían hacerle a un intruso. Y luego estaba el propio Dumbledore, que no tenía un pelo de tonto y al que no debía ser fácil robar nada.

Sirius se había ido hacía más de una hora. Era consciente de los riesgos y estaba dispuesto a asumirlos porque era un Merodeador de los pies a la cabeza, pero James consideraba que estaba tardando demasiado y se preocupó. Incluso recordó la noche en la que Quejicus casi muere entre las fauces de Remus. ¡Merlín! Pocas horas más angustiosas había vivido en su vida. No pensaba que Sirius corriera peligro mortal y posiblemente tampoco fueran a expulsarlo por ello pero estaba tardando demasiado.

—Supongo que lo pondrá a lavar trofeos —James se encogió de hombros, procurando mostrarse tranquilo pese a lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza—. A estas alturas, ¿qué podría hacernos?

Remus abrió la boca como si pretendiera decir algo pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Sirius entró. Tenía un aspecto bastante normal y no traía ningún sombrero ni nada que se le pareciera. No parecía contento aunque tampoco tenía pinta de haber sido torturado. James fue a hablar pero Peter se levantó de un salto y fue a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius le miró con los ojos entornados. Tal vez tuviera motivos para estar enfadado con Peter pero no lo estaba. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. No le había obligado a aceptar la apuesta y, bueno, tampoco era como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo. Palmeó la espalda del chico y se reunieron con los demás. Se plantó frente a ellos y extendió las manos.

—Obviamente no he conseguido coger el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los otros tres asintieron. Sirius sonrió, evocando los momentos de gloria de esa noche. No habían sido muchos pero ahí estaban, guardaditos en su cabeza.

—Lo que sí pude hacer fue colarme en el despacho —Explicó, orgulloso de su hazaña—. No fue fácil subir por la escalera de caracol una vez desaparecieron los peldaños pero me las apañé.

Tenía práctica después de tanto tiempo colándose en los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Luego tuve que adivinar un acertijo que me hizo la aldaba de la puerta del despacho. Era bastante difícil y me llevó un buen rato pero ya sabes que soy un tipo listo y le di la solución adecuada. Cuando entré no había nadie, así que lo examiné todo bien y vi el Sombrero. Me acerqué para cogerlo, pensando que todo estaba siendo muy fácil pero…

Nada era fácil en Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores lo sabían por experiencia.

—Cuando lo cogí las manos se me quedaron pegadas y el Sombrero pesaba una tonelada —Sirius les mostró las palmas, que estaban rojas como tomates—. Mirad como se me han puesto. Dumbledore dice que si no hubiera sido estudiante de Hogwarts, ahora mismo no tendría manos.

—¡No jodas!

Sirius se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que las manos le picaban bastante pero no iba a quejarse. Asumir las consecuencias, asumir las consecuencias. Y así sucesivamente.

—Como podéis suponer, Dumbledore me pilló. Y no pareció muy sorprendido al verme allí. Me echó la bronca, me liberó y me dijo que volviera aquí.

—¿Y no te castigó? —Preguntó James.

—¡Oh, sí! Desde ahora hasta fin de curso tengo que ayudar a Filch a limpiar el castillo.

Peter soltó una exclamación de puro disgusto. Volvía a mirar a Sirius como si fuera su héroe y parecía haberse olvidado de su enfado de los pasados días. Canuto tomó asiento entre sus compañeros y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo terrible que sería compartir su tiempo con el viejo conserje. No era el castigo más severo del mundo pero sí el más cruel. Al menos hasta la próxima travesura.

* * *

 _Espero que te haya gustado Dcasiopea. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
